movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninjago: The Tournament of Elements
Ninjago: The Tournament of Elements is the 2019 sequel to [[Ninjago|'Ninjago']]'. '''It stars Aaron Taylor-Johnson, Benedict Cumberbatch, Masey McLain, Michael Douglas, Grant Gustin, Daisy Ridley, Corey Stoll, Idris Elba, Logan Lerman, Pete Davidson, Chloe Grace-Moretz, and Ansel Elgort. This will also be the first appearance of the character Ronin instead of the next film, ''Ninjago: Ghost Wave. Cast * Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Zane Julien-Roberts (Master of Ice) * Benedict Cumberbatch as Master Chen (Main Villain) * Masey McLain as Skylor Chen (Master of Absorption) * Michael Douglas as Sensei Garmadon (Ninja's Teacher) * Grant Gustin as Lloyd Garmadon (Master of Green) * Daisy Ridley as Pixel Reeves (Robotics Engineer) * Corey Stoll as Sensei Wu (Ninja's other teacher) * Idris Elba as Clouse (Chen's second-hand man) * Logan Lerman as Cole Brimstone (Master of Earth) * Ansel Elgort as Jay Walker (Master of Lightning) * Chloe Grace-Moretz as Nya Smith (Master of Water) * Pete Davidson as Kai Smith (Master of Fire) * Michael Fassbender as Dareth (Former sensei) * Ewan McGregor as Ronin (Bounty Hunter) * Jim Parsons as Neuro (Master of Mind) * Dwayne Johnson as Karloff (Master of Metal) * Russell Brand as Jacob Pevsner (Master of Sound) * Kevin Hart as Abner Paleman (Master of Light) * David Cross as Gravis (Master of Gravity) * Ben Affleck as Shade (Master of Shadow) * Hannah John-Kamen as Tox (Master of Poison) * Chris Pine as Griffin Turner (Master of Speed) * Isla Fisher as Chamille (Master of Form) * Kirk Acevedo as Ash (Master of Smoke) * Andy Serkis as Pythor P. Chumsworth * Owen Wilson as Kapau (An Anacondrai Cultist General) * Michael Pena as Chope (Kapau's best friend and another Cultist General) * Bobby Cannavale as Eyezor (A Cultist Warrior with one bad eye) * Vin Diesel as Zugu (A Cultist Warrior with a wrestling past) * Dylan O'Brien as Morro (Post-Credits Scene) Plot A year after the events of ''Ninjago, ''Kai, Jay, Lloyd, Cole, and Nya agree to meet each other at a Chen's Noodle House restaurant, where they are attacked by 3 thugs with purple tattoos (Eyezor, Zugu, and Chope) who they chase out in the back. They see a shrine and discover that their seemingly lost friend Zane Julien is still alive and on an island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean called New Chensia. They see 5 fortune cookies and read about a "Tournament of Elements" taking place on New Chensia, and not to tell anybody about it. An hour later, the ninja are packing for the trip. Kai, Jay, Cole, and Nya leave the room, and Lloyd is still packing. Garmadon comes in and asks Lloyd where they are going. Lloyd tells them they are going on a fishing trip, and tells his dad goodbye. Lloyd then leaves the room, when Garmadon sees his fishing pole laying against the wall, and a Chen's Noodle House takeout box on the ground, suspecting the worst. The ninja are about to get on the boat to New Chensia, when Garmadon suddenly runs up to them and tells them not to get on the boat. Clouse, a henchman of Chen, walks out of the boat and asks why Garmadon is there. Lloyd tells Clouse that he has no idea why, and Clouse tells Garmadon there is no more room for another passenger. Garmadon attacks a thug, kicks him off the boat, and tells Clouse that there is room now. All of the elemental masters get on the boat, and the boat heads off to New Chensia. Garmadon tells the ninja a story about Clouse and Master Chen and the Serpentine Wars. He says that the original elemental masters fought the Anacondrai army, and that Clouse and Master Chen were on the side of the snakes. After the war, Master Chen was banished to New Chensia, never to return to Ninjago again. Suddenly, a metal fist hits Kai in the face and he discovers it is the master of metal, Karloff. Karloff laughs at Kai and tells him that he needs practice for the fight. Karloff slams his fists together and becomes solid metal. Kai runs away, but Karloff jumps at him, knocking him into the propellers. Kai escapes in time, and flies to the top of the boat. Karloff jumps, but Clouse makes them stop, as they are in New Chensia. The boat stops at the island and Kai sees Skylor, the master of Amber. He walks up to her and says hi, but she shrugs him off. Kai quietly yells at himself, and Jay asks what's wrong. Kai says nothing and walks away from Jay. Jay tells Cole he doesn't know what Kai's problem is. Cole says that Kai likes Skylor and she shrugged him off. Jay says oh and laughs. The elemental masters arrive inside a large mansion on the island. They see Master Chen, who explains that there will be a bracket of 16 masters. He then brings out his kabuki servants. They lead each elemental master to their rooms, where they start to relax. Jay is resting in a hot tub, when there is an announcement that there are fifteen green blades hidden around the mansion, and the only master who doesn't find one is out of the competition. Suddenly, Jay's automatic doors open right as he is putting on his suit, but there is no one standing there. Jay shouts "Hello" and is suddenly shoved to the ground. Abner Paleman suddenly makes himself visible, and laughs. He sees a green blade in a light, and jumps for it, becoming invisible as he does so. Jay hits him with a towel, knocking him away. Jay uses his power to cut off the power to the light, getting the the blade and running away. Meanwhile, Kai and Karloff are fighting for a green blade outside the mansion. Kai attacks Karloff with fire, but Karloff becomes metal and absorbs it. Karloff jumps at Kai and slams his fists on the ground, but Kai dodges it and runs toward the blade. Suddenly Kai is hit by Karloff and the screen becomes black. We see Elemental masters in Chen's throne room. There are thirteen masters- they all are there except for Karloff, Cole, and Kai. Suddenly, the doors open. Cole barges in with a blade in his hand, and he gives it to Chen. Chen puts the blade into a statue with the other fourteen, leaving Kai and Karloff to be the ones left to get the last blade. Suddenly, when everyone is talking about who they think will get the last blade, the doors open. Karloff is there with the blade. He lifts his hands up, metal fists and all, and says "I am victorious!". Suddenly, Kai walks up behind him and unscrews the hand that is holding the green blade. He steals the green blade and runs up to Master Chen, essentially knocking Karloff out of the competition. Chen pushes a button on his throne, causing Karloff to fall into a trapdoor. He screams, and the trapdoor closes. Chen looks around at all the Elemental masters and then says, "If you don't want to end up like that old fool, don't let someone steal your blade!" Kai and Jay meet up in Kai's room to talk about finding Zane. They plan to sneak around the island to find Zane, but Cole walks in to prevent them from doing so. Cole tells them that in order to win the tournament and find Zane, that they need to follow the rules. Cole stops them from going out into the island, and then Lloyd walks in. Lloyd tells them that he has discovered that they have changed the matches for the next day, and that Cole would be fighting Jay the next day. Lloyd explained that originally, each bracket had its own ninja, but Clouse got Chen to think that the ninja would work against him with Garmadon there. Lloyd then tells the ninja that they need to get some sleep. The ninja all go to the cafeteria in the morning, where they receive food from a thug. The thug tells Garmadon to get lost, and Garmadon explains that he is just there to keep an eye on the ninja, for he is not sure if they are mature enough to survive without him. Lloyd laughs, and the thug does as well. Garmadon gives both of them a dirty look, and then moves on to their table. Meanwhile, Zane is shown, handcuffed. He is trapped in a dark, spooky dungeon room. There is no windows, except for a small one about six and a half feet high. There is a blue light coming from the window, and there are bars in between. A female voice is saying "Stop!", and Zane thinks he recognizes it, but he is not sure. He yells, and he starts to break off the handcuffs. Zane then breaks the wall down. He discovers Pixel Reeves battling two Anacondrai thugs. Zane decides to help Pixel battle the thugs, and they win easily. Zane says hello to Pixel, and Pixel says hello back. They try to escape the room, but Clouse enters and captures them both, locking them in chains thick enough that they cannot escape. The next day, Kai and Ash (the master of smoke) are set to fight. During the fight, Ash dominates Kai multiple times, due to him vanishing into smoke whenever Kai would get a good move, but this backfires on Ash when he disappears while Kai is intending to kick him, leaving Kai to grab the blade and win the fight. Ash is eliminated from the fight while Kai moves on to the next round. Meanwhile, Cole and Jay prepare to fight each other. Kai talks to Cole and convinces him that Jay is not his enemy, and that Chen is. Cole decides he still needs to try to win the tournament the right way, and convinces himself to fight Jay respectfully and as a fellow fighter. A large group of Anacondrai supporters gather at the stadium where Cole and Jay are expected to fight each other. Cole and Jay fight each other, and it gets very close on both sides. Cole hits Jay with a hammer to the face, and Jay is knocked out. Jay then wakes up electrified and goes after Cole. The two fight, until the Jade Blade that they are supposed to possess in order to win. Jay fights Cole and wins the Jade Blade, knocking Cole out of the tournament. Before he is sent to the prison under the island, Cole and Jay reconcile. TBA Category:Movies Category:Landoman9582's Ideas Category:Ninjago Movies